


NEVER GONE

by Malule22



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malule22/pseuds/Malule22
Summary: How Oliver feels after Felicity walked out of the loft





	NEVER GONE

It was 2 months after he let her walk away from him, after she found he had a kid and he hid it from her. After she returned the ring and walked away. And all he can do is remember that she's got smile that lights up the sky blue from grey, that whenever he was brooding her edgy sense of humor came and cheered him up. Robert, his dad, always told him, always warned him about not letting his one love walk away but he was too self centered he didn't realize till it was too late.

But he did and now he can only talk about who she is, who she was along with what she did to him  
Now that she's gone, that the lair no longer held her presence that only memories remain, that every corner held memories of them, when they found themselves in each other and that he fees it hurts too much to be there, that he can't live without her.

It's been raining for a few days and he hasn't see a sunshine around, but he doesn't care anyway because he doesn't have her to ease the pain.

It's a couple of days later, a red pen, a couple paper sticks and his best poetry that got her to listen to him... 

When Felicity arrived back at the lair she found a stick note on his favorite red pen saying "I still feel you" and while Oliver was roaming the city she kept finding little sticky notes...  
Another one in her comm "I still hear you"  
She keeps wondering how the little note brought her to tears. How can he say he still hears her, listen to her when he sent his son away.  
And when she got back to her department she found one more note hidden in her purse "I still see you in my dreams"  
And that brought him back to her dreams too... 

But what surprised him more was when he got to his office the next day to find their fern and a sticky notes saying "I still love you more than anything, come back home because the truth is you were never gone"


End file.
